


Like Old Times, But With Unicron

by perictione (leclairage)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Gen Work, Secret Solenoid, Seeker Trines, The Command Trine Rides Again, Unicron Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclairage/pseuds/perictione
Summary: Skywarp’s trinemates are such idiots.





	Like Old Times, But With Unicron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



> There are spoilers here for the last issue of Unicron. I really liked the scene, but I wish we'd gotten more of these three together.  
> (This is perhaps the first fic I’ve ever written to be fully canon compliant? Crazy!)
> 
> It's also gift #2 for [Warpedsky](https://www.pillowfort.io/warpedsky) in the Secret Solenoid exchange! Their two prompts about IDW!Skywarp and the G1 Command Trine fused in my brain and wouldn’t let go, and this happened.

Strange, but it was so fresh now: the three of them, flying into danger, dodging fire and enemies! They'd done it a gazillion times already, but it all felt brand new again. After four million years, flying together had never gotten  _ old _ exactly—flying could never get old—but all the bitterness and complications had made it…not so good. 

And it wasn’t like Skywarp wasn’t still mad at them, he was, it was just…

It was nice. This was nice.

Starscream always used to have some kind of super duper secret scheme, which usually didn’t mesh well with their actual orders, which usually meant someone was gonna get slagged… And so many times in the war, Starscream had split them up, putting them in different parts of the galaxy, ‘cause something somewhere was more important than them being trine. After, of course, too, all of them were scattered, and the powerhouse that was the three of them together just wasn’t needed anymore. 

Now, it was a thrill again. 

The three of them perfectly in sync. Screamer was leading, and he was proud of them, Skywarp could tell. 

For once, he wasn’t distracted by something else. 

Well, obviously there was Unicron, the giant, planet-eating monster from somewhere out of Skywarp’s worst recharge cycles, which, okay, that was pretty distracting, and they had a mission, and Starscream was definitely focusing on that—but they were all gunning for the same thing for once.

And yeah, the addition of Arcee, who wasn’t any less terrifying when Skywarp had the option of leaving her behind to drift in space, and Optimus “Afthead” Prime—Pit knows why Screamer had volunteered to carry him—that was all kind of a downer. Plus  _ super weird. _

But it wasn’t like those two could actually  _ do  _ anything. At the moment. So it was Skywarp, and Starscream, and Thundercracker.  

All three of them, together. 

Not that Skywarp wasn’t an independent mech! He didn’t need Starscream screeching or Thundercracker pouting at him to be happy. 

And he’d been bitter, too…after everything they’d done. He still was, really. All the slag with Galvatron, then the lying humans, and then him stuck on Earth, barely even hearing from TC, while Star flounced around on Cybertron like he was Primus’s gift to—well. Yeah. 

It had sucked. 

But he had missed this. He’d missed  _ them. _

_ He’d missed them so much. _

He couldn’t even be mad at them, now, about not being around for him. Okay, no, he could totally still be mad. But he couldn’t wish that things had been different. It was just so obvious, you know?

Skywarp knew them. He knew them so well, the idiots. 

The end of the war, and even being apart, had helped his trinemates so much. 

Thundercracker smiled now—actually, he smiled  _ all the time.  _ It was adorable. Skywarp didn’t get the squishy organic obsession—just get a turbo fox like a normal mech okay—but whatever. And he’d made that movie! Skywarp wasn’t sure Screamer got it—Screamer sometimes didn’t  _ get _ things even when they were extra obvious—but that movie was like, 500% about making Starscream feel good. 

Which was so TC. Thundercracker was always making people feel better. Back in the way old days, like, way,  _ way  _ old, Thunders was the person they’d both go to when things went wrong. They’d all huddle together, and Thundercracker would pet Starscream’s wings and helm, and just say nice made-up things to them, like ‘no, you didn’t make a total fool of yourself in front of the big bad gladiator, Starscream’ even when Starscream totally had. And then Skywarp would crawl on top of both of them and demand his turn for attention, and then they’d all laugh, because it was funny, you know. Skywarp could be funny! 

Thundercracker sometimes pretended he didn’t love Starscream, but Skywarp wasn’t an idiot, he knew TC loved Star. TC even loved  _ him.  _

And Starscream—frag but what a nose dive he’d done. From President of Cybertron, to Chosen One, to putting himself in prison? No one saw that one coming. 

It was weird. 

It was so weird, but Skywarp could see how much happier he was, even now, and they were flying literally right at  _ Unicron.  _ Starscream had always cared a bit too much. Not like Thundercracker—that wuss—but Starscream had always really cared. He’d cared what people thought of him. For a while, he’d cared what people thought of  _ them,  _ all three of them, as a unit. Star had so much passion, and it was weird seeing him be, like, honest about it. 

Starscream and honesty existing in the same room should have been the first sign of the coming apocalypse, really. 

Starscream really cared about this, too. Cybertron was gone, and this was their last chance. The last hotspot, the last—the last everything! Starscream had kind of a thing about the last shot, the last opportunity. It made him a bit crazy. Back when Cybertron had had, like, shopping, shopping with Starscream had been the worst.

Skywarp would need to remember to keep him from doing something dumb today. 

When Starscream cared too much, he was always doing something reckless and dumb. Effective, usually, but  _ super dumb. _

Speaking of Thundercracker being an idiot,  _ sonic booms don’t do anything in space. _ Ugh. Duh. 

And had Thundercracker really gotten himself surrounded? Arcee was yelling something about that, and, okay, where did she get off, Skywarp wasn’t stupid, obviously Thundercracker was gonna need to get bailed out. Thundercracker always needed to get bailed out. Time for Skywarp to rescue his dumb trinemate, again. 

Heh. That felt kinda nice too. 

Like old times. Not as nice as getting to  _ fly _ together, of course. Nothing was as good as when they were all in sync. Still, rescuing Thundercracker felt pretty nice. Familiar. Even if TC was an idiot. 

Four millenia, and some things just stayed the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback cherished. [Find me on twitter](http://www.twitter.com/perictione1)!


End file.
